


i am, we are.

by MythologyPastry



Series: Kahn and Dax: A Study [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Flirting, Pre-Canon, Rating May Change, Symbionts, Symbiotic Relationship, Trill Culture (Star Trek), Trills, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyPastry/pseuds/MythologyPastry
Summary: Nilani always wanted a fairy tale ending.
Relationships: Torias Dax/Nilani Kahn
Series: Kahn and Dax: A Study [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019907
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	i am, we are.

Nilani Destife is chosen to host the Kahn symbiont the year she gives her dissertation. The combination of the two events cause her to be anxiously sick in the days between them, running back and forth between rooms, ranting and raving to her mother.

She's excited; she's afraid. The Kahn symbiont has never had a host before, fresh out of the pools. However, Nilani knows all too well that being joined will change both of them. Her favorite fairy tale growing up regarded a peasant girl who became wise and calm when finally joined to the baby symbiont that she had saved. Nilani wants desperately for the same to happen to her. If the epic poet Leredad was still alive, she would spam him with letters asking about his inspiration, if it was true. She's tired of panicking.

The day before her joining ceremony, she thanks her ancestors at her family shrine. Most don't believe, but she does, and she hopes she still will after becoming Nilani Kahn.

The doctors smile and compliment her, on her hair, on her smile, on her fortune. She remembers it all, from the cut of the knife to the blossoming union in her stomach. Everything changes and doesn't, but one thing's for certain, she will never regret this.

Her parents take her home to recooperate once the Symbiosis Commission approves it. Indeed, she takes to it quite well. It's just like the fairy tales. She still worries, and she still rants, but they're more subdued. Nilani feels complete, and even with her fears, she's comforted by the idea that one day someone else will share her concerns.

Perhaps that is selfish, but she doesn't care.

* * *

She goes to a ridiculous amount of events set up by the Symbiosis Commission. It is easy for her to get a seat at all of them; she has no reassociation marks on her record. Everything is nice and easy.

It's on her way back home from a meet and greet that she bumps into Torias Keris. He's having a drink at her favorite restaurant with some mutual friends, and as she leaves, he follows. "May I walk you home?"

She laughs. "I think I know the way."

He hems and haws. "I just think we should get to know each other better. You're very interesting."

Nilani looks up at him, unimpressed. "I am."

Torias rubs at his jaw, thinking so hard she can feel it in her gut as Kahn twitches with interest. "Tell me about what you'd like to do again," he says casually as they settle into a comfortable pace together. "I wanna know more."

She jumps into her fascination with theoretical quantum physics like a swimmer at a meet. Nilani explains her studies back in school, how she studied writing before coming across the subject during her last year at the Trill Cultural Exchange University. She talks about how she would do it differently next time, how she wants Kahn to be joined to a physics student or even someone established in the field.

"You know?" She asks, looking back at him just to find his eyes glazed over, but Torias just smiles and nods.

"You should always do what makes you happy," He says confidently. "As long as no one gets hurt. You should plan ahead, make sure that Kahn is left to someone just like that." Then, his tone grows haughty. "And when I get joined, I can even help you with that."

Nilani smiles. "I hope you get joined. I really do." And with that, they near her house, and he grins.

"I'll see you again?"

Her eyes evade his as she blushes. "I'd like that."

"Good."

* * *

Torias Dax comes home from his weeks stay at the Commission with a bounce in his step. "Emony, she's the third one, I think she gave me faster reflexes."

Nilani hums as she pulls him closer for a kiss. Their lips meet with newfound passion, but his leave hers too soon. His forehead against hers, he breathes, "Do you think being a gymnast makes me more flexible?"

Oh. She presses into him, fingers trailing across the spots on his throat. "I don't know. Do you want to find out?"

His eyes darken with desire. "I'd love to."


End file.
